bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Blank period: The Noble Art
This article, , is a side-story entry in Bleach: The Coven War, set two years following the Prologue. This chapter is the opening segment of a four-story arc following Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka as the main characters. Kenji's patrol team serve as recurring characters with Shūhei Hisagi serving as support. ---- Van watched from the sidelines as his old friend Kenji drilled Momoko, Ace, Kichō and Mikado in Kidō exercises. The duo often taught spells and gave lectures as part of their duties as instructors attached to the Shinigami Kidō Association, and Kenji frequently drew upon the lessons taught to him by former Captain Kazuya Kuchiki when he taught his own lessons. As part of their duties the pair where officially assigned to the Shin'ō Academy and 9th Division. Kenji, unlike Van, proved to be a patient teacher. He taught by example with detailed explanations and soon even the uninterested Ace was casting basic spells with greater ease than ever before. "I could have used you during my studies." Ace opined. He said this following his successful use of without name or incantation, whilst retaining enough destructive power to reduce the dummy target to little more than charred wood and ash. "Good job. Kichō! You're up." Her attempt was certainly less successful for the spell detonated in her face! But as she recoiled from the flames she felt no pain. To her surprise Kenji had thrown his arm out whilst his lips moved silently. was usually an oval-shaped shield which spun to deflect incoming blows; Kenji's summoned version was fluid, and the shield soon encompassed the flames where Kenji subsequently diverted them safely away from Kichō and into the floor! "You aren't regulating your reiatsu." Van cut in. "If Kenji hadn't stepped in you'd have likely blown your head off. Focus! On the battlefield you'd be dead for making that mistake." This was why Kenji and Van taught in tandem. Whilst Kenji was the understanding teacher who was approachable, Van was the curt disciplinarian. It had often been said in the last two years that the two taught far better together than they did separated. "Mikado, Momoko. You're up!" Barked Van. What followed came as no great shock to Kenji and Van. Mikado and Momoko both had been touted for the Kidō Corps prior to the attack on the 9th Division, with marks during their studies that where nothing short of exemplary. Had it not been for rumours suggesting Kidō Corps involvement in what happened then that is likely where the two would have ended up. Even without an incantation the two vaporised their target; Mikado was even able to alter the Shakkahō's shape in a similar manner to what Kenji had done with his own Enkōsen, which made the flames fluid. They streaked through the dummy before coiling into the sky and slamming down to the ground! "Very impressive!" Kenji applauded. "I've never seen Mikado grandstand before." Van whispered. "Eh, if you've got it flaunt it, girl. Good job." "That'll do for today." "Yes, sir!" Kenji's right eye started to twitch comically but he said nothing in response. His attempts to quash their habit of calling him "Sir" or "Mr" had failed miserably; he had come to the conclusion that they did it now simply to annoy him. When he saw them giggling at him however he rounded on them but his rebuttal died on his tongue when he saw Lieutenant Hisagi approaching them. "Morning, Lieutenant." Kenji said loudly. His students snapped to attention immediately. Ace even saluted and Kenji figured that that would do as vengeance for now. Oh, how he enjoyed making them jump like that. "Howdy, Hisagi." Van added. "Hiroshi, Satonaka." Hisagi greeted. He casually glanced at the unseated officers and shared a brief smirk with Kenji. He saw exactly what Kenji had done and was likewise aware of the younger fours habit of teasing their teacher. "At ease. I've got a job for you." Van arced an eyebrow when Hisagi's subsequent look brought in only Kenji and Van. "What is it?" Kenji asked. "You are familiar with 9th Seat Yoshiro Shiba?" "Yeah, the little bastard makes my skin crawl." Van added without really caring for the implications of his statement. Hisagi's suddenly severe look made it clearly apparent that he was expecting some clarification, but none was forthcoming from Van. Van was aware that Hisagi allowed a great deal of Van's shall we say rougher edges to slide without comment or complaint, but there was the odd time when Van went too far. Van ultimately relented and began to offer even a token explanation. "Call it intuition if you want. All I know is that he makes me uneasy. His brother too, for different reasons. We'll leave it at that for now." "We are." Kenji, trying to be diplomatic and trying to steer Hisagi's severe look away from Van, interjected. "Why? Is there an issue?" Van hoped sincerely that there was. Hisagi merely sighed. "He missed his scheduled check-in. He was patrolling Zaraki district. Ordinarily I'd assume he was merely delayed but-" Hisagi looked and sounded concerned. He had quite a bit on his plate in the last two years, as the 9th Division was still without a Captain. Though Hisagi was doing his best to keep the Division together it was clear he was under great strain. "But Zaraki's lawless and not suited for just anybody." Van cut in curtly. "You've certainly thrown us a wonderful bone here, Hisagi." "We'll leave immediately." Kenji added. Hisagi accepted that and turned to walk away but found his path blocked by Mikado. When her teachers had begun to speak with Lieutenant Hisagi she had been the only one of the foursome to remain behind, with the rest returning to their standard duties. "Lieutenant, I'm requesting permission to join the team!" Hisagi looked doubtful but nevertheless allowed her to make her case. "9th Seat Shiba could be injured, or in trouble. If so I could focus on support which would free Kenji and Van to deal with anything in the vicinity. Van's skills are better suited to investigative work, and with Kenji free to watch his back, and me in a supportive role, our task may be easier." "This is a very dangerous assignment." Hisagi answered. He looked to Kenji hoping for the latter to weight in on the matter. He sighed. "She has a point." Though he looked doubtful too. "But it will be dangerous, Mikado. Are you sure?" "Yes, sir!" "Then grab your Zanpakutō." Van stepped forward. "You have ten minutes to get ready. Move!" "... We'll look after her." Kenji whispered. "See that you do." Hisagi answered. "I didn't accelerate their lessons and take them out of the Academy to lose them so early in their careers." "We know." Van answered. "You seem to be forgetting that we've been training them for two years, Hisagi. We know what they're capable of, and Mikado's that little bit more advanced than the rest. Though I'll deny having said that." Hisagi smiled. "Don't think you're off the hook, Van. I want a detailed account of why you dislike Yoshiro so much." When Hisagi left though he seemed to be in an altogether better mood than he had been before even in light of Van's conduct. "You had to make waves." Kenji finally said. "Look, tipping Hisagi off now only helps us." Van answered. "You know he's been asking questions about the 'extra patrols' we've been doing. Trust me." End.